Halo Fanon:Celebrity Deathmatch
=Introduction= Hello! Welcome to Spartan-091's Celebrity Deathmatch! Vote for your favorite users on HaloFanon and Halopedia, and watch as they beat each other down! Also included will be some special guest appearances (and fights) by Halo characters that you all know and love. Feel free to enter your fanon character as well. Note: If you try to challenge SPARTAN-091 or Hank Wimbleton IV, you'll get beaten down fast. (Admin characters, after all) Post your fight nominee in the space provided below. =Proceedings= This will be clean fight, ladies and gentlemen. No kidney punches, no rabbit punches, no eye gouging... etc. You've all heard it before. Here's how this setup's gonna work: #Enter your character or yourself as a user in the correct fight circuit. (Users in Users, AIs in AIs, etc.) #Sit back and enjoy as the fight plays out, and don't whine if you or your character gets bested. Okay. Some basic rules of Celebrity DM: *You get only two entries, in any category. (i.e. 1 Human and 1 User) *Fights occur in series. Once a series starts, you must sign up for the next one. *If your entry "dies" you can re-enter him/her later, so don't worry. *You do not write the fights. I do. *No whining, please. *Discuss fights on the talk page, located here. *This is not real-life. No one really dies. It is just written that way. *Most Important!! Have fun. =Fight Circuits= Series One (Finished) Human Characters *Ajax SPARTAN-013 - Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-118 - Spartan-118 *Hank J Wimbleton IV - Rotaretilbo *Khu - k_h40 *Bryan Hänkel - Rotaretilbo *SPARTAN-077 - SPARTAN-077 *SPARTAN-007 - MasterGreen999 Alien Characters *Commander Zorrak-User:Spartan 012 *Dyr 'Refosee-Demakhis AI Characters *Delta - Spartan G-23 Halo Classics *The Master Chief - Ajax 013 Series Two (Closed) Human Characters *SPARTAN-G023 - Spartan G-23 *SPARTAN-O139 - Demakhis *Nicholas Brown - Spartan-118 *Brandon Rebuga - Rotaretilbo *SPARTAN-069 - User:The evil O,malley *Milisia Roder - Demakhis *SPARTAN-091 - Spartan-091 *Aaron Davids - Just Another Grunt Alien Characters *Ssfa 'Jcoree - MasterGreen999 *Megalus - Spartan G-23 *Kwas 'Pudmee - Spartan G-23 *Tarmfurm - the evil O'Malley *Vtar 'Kakumee - Vtar 'Kakumee *Lokstok - User: justanothergrunt *Dundoon - MasterGreen999 AI Characters *64-Vigilence-User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance *Delta - Spartan G-23 *2401 Rueful Ascent-The evil O'Malley Halo Classics *Rtas 'Vadum - Jolly W. Roberts *The Master Chief - Spartan G-23 *Arbiter - User:The evil O,malley Series Three (Open) Human Characters *SPARTAN-007 CJ - MasterGreen999 *Michael Bartnett - Rotaretilbo *Rasputin Volveneuk - Justanothergrunt *SPARTAN-141 - K4 *SPARTAN-095 - Subtank *Leland West - K4 *Simon-G294 - Actene *SPARTAN-118 - SPARTAN-118 *Jon Harper- Jawsredfield *SPARTAN-G024- ODST Joshie *Agent 2994 - Actene *Lt. Viper - Uasp Erbomee *Private Ellen McCoy - Impurest Cheese *James Perez - User:Bobzombie Alien Characters *Wyrda 'Vadum - MasterGreen999 *Dtar 'Zealonf - Imperial Misanthrope *Eaite 'Oodatee - Eaite'Oodat *Ushran 'Sojam - Spartan 112 *Uasp Erbomee - Uasp Erbomee *Zeno 'Lanodee - Kougermasters *Fey' R ird - User: SPARTAN-502-Despaira *Oranus - Impurest Cheese AI Characters *Revenant-0-Sinew - Subtank Classical Characters *Ash-G099 - Spartan-G117 http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Ash-G099